They Speak of Sabrina
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: A drabble in which Adrien and Chloe mention Sabrina. There's possibility for their ship yes... but that doesn't mean Chloe would jump into it and bare her undetermined feeling to the girl. Cue Adrien having to listen to his childhood friend rant about her. Then again, Adrien doesn't mind. It means he could give his input... and his advice? Clobrina! Or is it just friendship?


_Author's Note: Another Miraculous Drabble here, and I hope some of you guys out there enjoy it! I suppose it's Chlobrina... Thanks for reading and reviews are always read with a smile! _

* * *

"So… there's this guy I just can't get enough of."

Adrien gave Chloe his undivided attention- a little too quick in hindsight, for his interest just caused the girl to shut her mouth and blush. But Adrien knew her for years- and he knew just the right buttons to press to get her to spill every juice detail about this new love interest in her life.

Sure she waved her hands a lot and there were hundreds of 'Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous' but Adrien swept right past her façade and slid right through her barriers- and through her lies.

She was _no _Lila.

Adrien put his fist to his cheek, purposely turned so he faced the girl's bench. The class was gratefully empty- a commotion outside that spoke volumes about opportunities and celebrity gossip. A model and a mayor's daughter didn't need the extra attention, so they laid low. Or in this case, casual in impromptu hoodies and sunglasses.

Chloe blushed behind her white shades, and Adrien made it obviously dramatic when he pulled down his own pair to peer at her.

One perfect eyebrow arched, "Chloe… Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Who? Me? Not telling _you_ something," her laughter spoke volumes about her state of mind, "It's ridiculous! You know everything about me Adrikins,"

'Adrikins' did some kind of shrug, and squinted his eyes through the shades, "Uhuh?"

Any minute now… she'd break. Chloe turned her back to him, and folded her arms with every bit of drama queen she could be. Adrien leaned closer, and said rather loudly, "Uhuh?"

Chloe snapped back to him, eyes comically wide, "There's nothing between us! We're just friends!"

At this, Adrien grinned, "Oh really? Then why are you blushing so much?"

"Because. Well…" for a moment, her eyes searched for any other place than Adrien's, but she ended up throwing her hands in the air and stomping off to the window, "I don't owe you anything!"

No, she didn't. Adrien respected her wishes, and he smiled to himself before turning back to his desk. Slipping the shades back on, he let his eyes drift shut. Any minute now…

"Fine- maybe I do like _him_ but that's it! It's just that he's so warm and loving and supportive of everything I do. And he's always there for me even when I'm so mean and it's not like I _like-like _her or anything."

Adrien didn't bat an eyelash, but he gave a nod, "Uhuh."

Chloe went on- eventually the truth slipped from her mouth. She told Adrien everything, not even bothering to cover up the fact that her _he_ was none other than Sabrina. Adrien couldn't react- he already had. When he had seen the pictures Butler Jean had sent him- and he was nothing but proud. The sunset scene was beautiful. Chloe and Sabrina could only do good for each other, at least in his mind.

Chloe settled beside Adrien, taking Nino's seat and leaning on her childhood friend, "She's just so willing sometimes, it's so annoying. But then I appreciate it. A little bit- not _too_ much of course."

"Of course Chloe," he took a hint from Nathalie and folded his arms on his lap, "Of course."

"Of course she's cute- I never said she wasn't!" Chloe huffed and completely disregarded the bench's back in favor of Adrien's shoulders, "But seriously, she wears such a droll school girl outfit, who does she think would actually appreciate her cuteness if-"

Adrien bit in his smile- and idly wondered if Chloe would ever sit like this and listen to his fanboying about Ladybug, probably, but he wouldn't. Because it was so much more entertaining to her Chloe 'complain' about all the 'horrible-annoying-stupid-weird' things Sabrina did for her.

Chloe said Sabrina was weird, Adrien read it as she had a unique self. Chloe said she was stifling- Adrien heard she was supportive. And so it went on, Adrien listening and learning and it would have went on for a long time if Chloe hadn't turned to look him dead in the eye and ask.

"You don't think we suit each other, do we?" Her eyes were narrowed- he could see the blue irises even behind her shades. He gulped out of reflex.

This was the make or break moment. Anything he said would be stuck with him for years. He'd never live it down if this was a mistake, but he'd never lose bragging right if this were right.

Adrien bit his lips slowly, "Well… you make a good team,"

"Oh?" she arched a brow- and they both fully knew that in any teamwork they did, it was Sabrina doing the hard labor.

Adrien nodded and he spoke slowly, "Well, when you want to be. You care for her, but you don't make it as obvious as she does. When she's in trouble you're the first one there to help her. And let's face it Chloe." Adrien crossed his legs to achieve that profound moment look, "You would hate not having her around,"

"But I always push her away!"

"But you always let her come back!"

"But… what if one day she doesn't?" Chloe asked, her eyes going wide and Adrien didn't need to ask to know she's getting emotional.

"Then you should stop pushing her away," was his advice- and he was rather proud of it too.

Chloe nodded slowly, her hands going to take her sunglasses off. She absentmindedly wiped them clean with the soft cloth in her purse, and she said nothing. Yet her thoughts were screaming. Adrien watched her- through the tip of his sunglasses. He fingered the top of his hoodie, wondering what his hair looked like.

It was inevitable- Chloe sighed and folded her arms, "Fine. I guess I'll be nicer to her."

"And maybe appreciate her a bit more?" he offered, shrugging a bit and slipping into a bit too much Chat-Noir personality, "She likes you a lot."

"And I like her too!" was Chloe's shout- and before Adrien could protest she went off into another rant of how supportively annoying Sabrina could be.

The boy sighed, and leaned on his desk- listening with the appropriate nods and occasionally wondering random thoughts. Like… what was Marinette and the others doing right now? And is this hoodie doing anything for his hair? What are the chances of Sabrina eavesdropping right now? It would save the big confession for later, but _that _was something Adrien would look forward to.

"Adrikins- your hair's a mess."

"Knew it."


End file.
